The rookies: Prelude
by Rockbrad
Summary: I was 14 when my family was attacked, i am 20 now. All I know is that I was gene modified. The scientists used the wraith, so it made my life... interesting.(no fighting/hunting, thats the second story.) (Backstory on OC's life) It seems that 2,000 people have seen this I RETURN, I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this series I wan't to kickstart this with follows of this story, this will be the history of my evolve OC btw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[2126, waiting lobby 102]**

All I hear are the scientists blabbering about them saying " We should not do this, he is just a boy!" or "SHUT UP, he agreed to this, his parents are dead, he volunteered too!" My parents.

**[flashback,Shear, 2125]**

I awoke to hear my parents saying "GET UP, GET TO THE EVAC AREA, IT IS A CODE RED!" Code reds, I knew it was not a crowbill that always happens once a month, and plus we finally got defences that kill it in mere seconds. I figured it was the rumored wildlife, the one dubbed "Golaith". We just got out of the house to see not the even a 'mythical' Kraken, this was a new one, it smashed the defences like butter turrents where just pile of ashes. It just dissapeared like it was a hologram. I wish it was not a decoy, because the real thing was really right behind us. It leaped onto my dad, we could do nothing. Our dad snapped us out of shock by yelling "RUN!" We ran to the pad, to see my mother not there, behind me. The evac ship arrived, but there was a dropship carrying the "hunters", I stepped on the pad, and turn around to see my mother bieng ripped to shreds. That is when the hunters arrived, it was too late for them to save my mother. I then feel i tingling feeling right before I get sucked into the evac ship. I then I faint from all the shock.

**[flashback end]**

The scientist brought me back to the lab. I wanted to kill myself, but also helped humanity, so they are going to gene modify me with one of the monsters they captured. Hopefully the one that killed my parents. They brought me to this weird chamber. One of the scientists then said " This is a stasis tube so you fall to sleep, we need to put you to sleep so you won't feel pain, and so that you can just wake up in what will feel like minutes, instead of six years. Also after you are modified what are you going to do?" "I am going to join those hunters, so I can make sure no one suffers from what I suffered from." I replied. "Well walk into the stasis chamber, or tube, whatever you prefere to call it." He tells me I walk in and lay down "Good night" he says. I then feel it getting cooled, but a soothing warm at the same time, it was the most comfortable I have been in a while. I then drift to sleep.


	3. Rise and Shine

**[2131, Stasis lab 102]**

I start waking up in what felt like mere minutes just to see that the hatch did not open. I did not feel the same though, I swore I felt another bone in my body, one that a irregular born human would never have, EVER. I look down to see I had different clothes on, but man I grew, I know I have been out for awhile. I then catch something with the glimpse of my eye. I could not believe it, attached to me was a tail, pretty similar to the one that attacked my colony. My vision was blurry at the time so I thought I was hallucinating, but then I see my legs are grayish- pale. My arms and chest were the same though. I finally heard a voice, a robotic voice. It said "Subject 103,Brad, please step out of the tube when it opens, the year is 2131. Remember you did say that you wanted to join the hunters, we are going to let you get used to the modifications, and also see if any special things happen while you wait for the interview. The time of the interview is 11:00 S.T in four days. The workers will be with you soon, and the hatch should be opening now."

**(A/N: Sorry for a short chapter, I wanted to get this one out before I work on my FNAF one)**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOOOAH SORRY FOR THE WAIT I WAS CAUGHT IN THE HYPE TRAIN!**

**[same setting]**

The first thing I feel different is that I teleported, yep straight out teleported. _"I must be hallucinating from the stuff they put in me." _ I fell unconsouis soon after, mostly from shock and nusua.

**[LAURIE ANN,SAME TIME,ANTONIO'S POV****]**

I woke up like any other day, but today is special. Today is the day where I meet the 2 confirmed team members, there names being Sean Marcus and who is he, or she can't remember. (still need a medic OC) I then walk to the briefing room.

**SORRY FOR SHORT ONE, HUNTERS RELEASED AS I WAS TYPING!**


End file.
